


We Are All Fools in Love

by Vertencar



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: 1x04, Angst, F/M, I don't even know at that point, is it angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertencar/pseuds/Vertencar
Summary: What happens just after the witchwater.





	We Are All Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The time for ADOW fanfictions has come! It's going to be a wild ride, I'm telling you, you haven't seen he end of it. Not on my part anyway. 
> 
> The title of the story was blatantly taken from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, but it's fitting. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Diana was sitting on top of the covers in the four-poster bed in Matthew’s tower. A bed that was ridiculously too large for her lone self. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, illuminating the room with a soft orange glow. 

She looked into the distance, her mind lost in thoughts. Her hair was still wet from the hot bath she took a hour ago and she shivered unconsciously. 

A soft knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts and her gaze shifted to it. Marthe entered the room with a tray full of food and a tea-pot. Diana followed her movements with her eyes, not uttering a word as Marthe place the tray on the nearby table.

“I brought you some sustenance. You need to eat.”

“It’s after midnight.” Diana replied flatly, matter-of-factly. 

“And you just summoned a witchwater, you need to drink a lot of fluids and gain your strength back.” Marthe argued with her, almost motherly. “Matthew wouldn’t want to see you in such a state. I promised him I would take care of you.” 

Diana blinked once. She shifted her head to rest on a distant point in the room, her vision blurring at the corner of her eyes. She had no water left in her body but if she could cry her eyes would well up with tears right this instant. “Matthew’s not here.” She replied, faintly. 

A silence fell into the room and Diana stayed stoic in place, her body aching with tension and exhaustion. Marthe went to stir the fire. 

“I’m not cold.” Diana mumbled.

“You’re shivering.” Was Marthe’s reply, and indeed she was shivering. Diana’s eyes travelled up to Marthe to see her already watching her. 

She pursed her lips together and clenched her jaw tightly, trying to stop her teeth from chattering. There wasn’t any magic at the moment but her eyes conveyed a million words. “I’m not cold.” She repeated, numbly.

Marthe didn’t say anything. She went back to her tray and began preparing tea. “You need lots of fluids, you’re suffering from dehydration. A hot beverage will do for now but I’ll bring a bottle of water later. And you need to rest, you’re exhausted. I don’t know how you’re still standing." She paused, glancing her way for a second too long. "This is chamomile.” She said, stirring the beverage in a cup. “It will help you sleep—”

“Have you ever gone through a heartbreak?” Diana cut her off, the question almost a statement. The words came out more harshly than she intended.

Marthe stopped stirring the tea and lifted her eyes to her. There was only silence for a second, but what was a second to a vampire? “In my youth, yes.” She said, the tiniest of smile tugging at her lips. “Multiple times. Even vampires suffer heartbreaks, although out heart is very resistant.”

Diana’s eyes shifted down to her lap. “I haven’t, before tonight.” She paused. “I’ve had relationships that ended badly before, but none ever left me as heartbroken as I am right now.” She gulped down, feeling her throat dry as sand. “I feel like my heart has been ripped out.” Her face contorted into a grimace and she rolled her eyes slightly. “I can’t even say I had began a relationship with Matthew. I’ve known him for so little time, he was right, we don't even know each other. It hadn’t even began that it’s over already.”

“You and I both know it’s not true.” Marthe reassured her.

Diana lifted red-rimmed eyes to the older woman, she swallowed the lump in her throat. “Why did he leave me?” She whispered, her voice cracking. 

Marthe stepped forward to hand her her cup of tea. “To protect you as well as to protect himself.” She took a step back and gazed down upon her. Diana furrowed her brows and let the warmth of the cup enveloping her hands. “If he didn’t relent to the Congregation, you would be in terrible danger. Mortal danger.”

Diana snorted bitterly, “So he’s giving up on me. Just like that…”

“No,” Marthe replied. “He is protecting you. Or so, he thinks.” Diana clenched her jaw tight, shaking her head slightly from side to side. “But he’s wrong.” Marthe finished. 

Diana’s head snapped back up, her eyes searching for something on the older woman’s face. 

“I’ve known Matthew since his birth and his rebirth, he’s had his share of good and bad decisions. And I know that stepping away from you the way he did was not his brightest idea, but that’s his way of coping through difficult decisions. He’s always been a lone boy among his clan, but this is not my tale to tell.” Marthe gave her small smile. “He is smart, he will come to his senses.”

Diana gave her tight lipped smile, her eyes brimming with new tears, "But what if he doesn't?"

“Matthew is doing what he thinks is right.” Marthe continued. “But he’s never been one to abide to rules, especially not the ones coming from the Congregation. That boy is attracted to trouble, it clings to him like a second skin.” Marthe smiled wistfully, almost like a mother would. “But if it means to fight for the things he is passionate about… nothing can stand between him and the ones he loves.”

Diana opened her mouth to contradict her, "You don't—"

“You know as well as I that he does." Marthe cut her off before she could utter nonsensical words. "No need to be a vampire to notice these things.” Marthe said. “I have been roaming the earth for a long time now, and I’ve come to the conclusion that some things are just meant to be, some things are beyond our control, and if some people are meant to end up together, then they will." Marthe smiled, "I smell strong power inside of you, but I also smell Matthew deeply connected to it."

Diana glanced down, a tearful smile forming on her lips, the first one since Matthew’s departure.

“I will leave you to rest now.” Marthe spoke after a minute of silence. “I want you fully rested tomorrow, I will teach you how to make one of my special herbal tea.”

Marthe stepped away from her side but Diana stopped her as she reached the door. “Marthe…” She breathed out, calling her attention. The older woman turned to face her, a hand on the door handle. “Thank you.” She whispered faintly, but she knew she had heard her.

Marthe smiled and stayed silent for a second before speaking, “We are all fools in love... But this is what keeps the world turning.”  
  



End file.
